The One I'll spend forever with
by blackXroseXpiano93
Summary: The plan was to get Draco and Hermione together. The good news: the plan worked. The bad news: nobody said anything about Hermione having a fiancee.
1. The Brilliant Blaise Zabini

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Brilliant Blaise Zabini**

**"This I concieve to be the chemical formula of humor: to change the character of our thought." -Lin Yutang**

_The voices kept growing. Footsteps sounded the empty hallway. Hermione ran for her life. She ducked as a few curses passed her. She had to get out of there. There was light. She ran to it. Panting she entered the bright room. There were mirrors everywhere. In the center of the room was a small red candle. The small flame glowed different colors. The simple sterling silver band on her ring finger reflected some of the light. Hermione smiled. She wondered where he was; her darling, her love, her sweetheart, her husband. Looking around the room she saw another woman. She was of average height. She had long bushy brown hair and wild brown eyes. Her skin was covered in dirt and was grimy. Hermione was shocked. She couldn't believe that this is what she looked like. The flame glowed bright green. She immediately felt a presence. She turned and saw Bellatrix._

_"Now, now, don't be so startled my dear mudblood." She said dangerously. "Hold still now. It'll be over soon."_

_"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked. She backed away._

_"Something that I should have done before." Bellatrix sneered. She _came_ closer to Hermione. Suddenly the candle went out and everything was black. A piercing scream could be heard through the hallway._

Draco woke up in a cold sweat. Panting he looked around his room. It was dark and the moon glowed from behind the curtain. He realized that he was still in his uniform. He was distracted when he remembered Hermione Granger. "Granger." He moved from his bed and opened his door. Her room was across from his. They were Heads after all. The door labeled 'Head Girl' was closed. He sighed. The door opened and the Head Girl appeared in a dark green tank top and black pajama pants. Her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"What is it Malfoy?" she asked. It wasn't harsh, it was just curious.

"Nothing." He answered. She didn't press any further.

"Well, see you in a few hours then." She went back in her room.

"Right." After she closed the door he went back into his room. Since they became Heads, they agreed to be more civil to each other. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Draco had taken a liking to her in their fifth year. He was ecstatic when they agreed to become friends.

He couldn't go back to sleep. So he just lay in bed and waited for the sun to come up.

--

Hermione dressed in her uniform after her morning routine. She looked at a picture of her and her friends from the muggle world. All dressed in black. She blushed at remembering that she was considered a rebel in the muggle world and yet a good two shoes in this one. After she was done she entered the common room. She was surprised to find Draco waiting for her. "Good morning Malfoy. Were you waiting for me?"

"Good morning Granger. The Head Boy and Girl should enter breakfast together." He said.

"Thank you." She replied. He just shrugged. He opened the portrait for her.

"Ladies first." She blushed again.

They sat at different tables as usual. Draco sat with Blaise, Pansy, and Goyle. Goyle had lost tremendous amount of weight. He was fit thanks to training as a death eater. They were all death eaters. As they were eating Pansy giggled and Goyle smiled. Blaise rolled his eyes. "Would you two stop it? Goyle please stop feeling your girlfriend please. I'm trying to eat here."

Draco tried to hide his snickering. Pansy stuck her tongue out at Blaise. Goyle raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What about when you're with Daphne? And you call us sickening." This time Draco laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Draco." Pansy said. Draco looked at her. "So how are things with Granger?" she asked. Pansy was the only one who had figured it out. Soon Blaise and Goyle were in on the secret as well.

"Same as it has always been. Why?" he asked.

"I was just wondering because she isn't sitting Boy wonder and Weasel." Pansy said.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table. Just like she said, Hermione Granger was nowhere to be seen with Harry and the group of friends. They were laughing and Draco doubted that they knew that she wasn't with them. He scanned the table and found her talking with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. He looked back at Harry and saw her replacement: Lavender Brown.

"It looks like she's been replaced." Blaise said. Pansy and Goyle nodded.

"By Lavender Brown by the looks of it. I don't know why they would replace the brains of the group with someone like her." Goyle questioned.

Suddenly the group felt pain on their arms. "He's calling a meeting tonight." Draco said in a strained voice.

--

Hermione sat with Seamus and Dean.. "Why isn't Lavender sitting with you?" Hermione asked.

Seamus shrugged. "She's sitting with her boyfriend, Ron." He said. Then a realization came to him. "You've been sitting with Luna Lovegood for the past week. Why?"

Before she could answer, someone had tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw Draco Malfoy. "I need to see Granger. We have some Head duties to attend to."

"I'll see you later Seamus, Dean." Hermione said as she got up. She left the hall with Draco.

As they walked through the hallway, Draco asked, "Are you dating Finnigan or Thomas?"

"What?" she asked. The question had caught her off guard.

"I asked if you dating Finnigan or Thomas." He repeated.

"Neither. Seamus is dating a girl from his home town and Dean is well I don't know." She answered. Draco relaxed. After the pain went away he went to her. He didn't know why, but he just liked having her all to himself. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

He faced her. His eyes were weary. She didn't like it. "Nothing is wrong Granger." He said.

"Draco!" a voice called. Hermione turned and saw Blaise Zabini, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson walking towards them. She knew that they knew about the truce she and Draco had made. She relaxed a bit.

"Hello Granger." Blaise said. He gave her a small smile and she gave the same one back.

"Hello Zabini, Parkinson, Goyle." She replied. The others nodded. It had always bothered her that she was a bit shorter than everyone else. Draco and Blaise were tall guys and Pansy was only a couple inches shorter than them. Hermione only came up to Draco's shoulder. Goyle was also tall. He was shorter than Pansy but taller than Hermione. "I'll just go now. See you in class Malfoy." She said. Draco nodded.

As soon as she disappeared, Draco was punched in the arm. "What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for not asking her out!" Pansy said. She gave him a dirty look. "Isn't that why you took her from breakfast?"

"No, I don't know why I did. I just did." Draco replied. He started to walk away.

"Talk to him." Pansy said to Blaise. "Goyle and I have to get to class."

"Yeah right." It was too late for Blaise. They had already left. "I have no idea why they're together." Then an idea hit him.

He ran after Draco. "Mate, I know what you should do!" he said.

Draco looked at Blaise like he had gone mad. "What is it?"

"Ask Granger to the Christmas Masquerade Ball." Blaise said.

"The one that's a few weeks away?" he asked.

"Yep."

"The one that Granger and I have been working on for the past few weeks?"

"Yes sir."

"The one for fourth years and up?"

"That's the one."

"The one where the girls have to ask the guys?"

"Ye- oh. Forgot that one." Blaise said. They were near the classroom now.

"Nice try." Draco muttered. Blaise shook his head.

After Draco entered the classroom Blaise said, "You're impossible."

During class Blaise got a brilliant idea. He raised his eyes and saw Draco bored out of his mind and Hermione right next to him writing down notes like crazy. He looked at his own paper and smiled at what he had written down. His neighbor saw his paper as well. Blaise smiled at him. His neighbor smiled too and nodded. His plan: _Get Hermione Granger to ask Draco Malfoy to the Christmas Masquerade Ball._

**Well that's all I got for now. I hope that this was okay. Please review. Please. Please. Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	2. Well that worked

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Well, that worked**

Draco, Blaise, Goyle and Pansy had been dismissed from the meeting. Voldemort had killed two more muggles. The meeting was the same. All four were sick of death. They didn't want to be death eaters anymore, but they were trapped. They had no way out. Pansy and Goyle had given up, but Draco hasn't. He wants to find a way out…even if it kills him.

--

He finished his homework for the day. Draco sat on the couch in the Head's dorm. Hermione was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. The fire made her face glow. Draco stared at her. It was like seeing the light for the first time. She was indeed beautiful. She never wore make up. Draco remembered when he first developed a crush on her.

_Flashback_

_Draco walked into the library. His father had beaten him again for a failed mission. He needed to find a way to heal the bruises without going to a healer. After an hour of searching he was ready to give up. He rolled up his sleeves and found that the bruises had darkened in color. After hearing a gasp he turned around to see Hermione Granger. "What do you want mudblood?"_

_"Who did that to you?" she asked. _

_"Why would you care?" he snapped._

_"Just because you're my enemy doesn't mean I don't care Ferret. Let me heal you." She said._

_"I don't want some mudblood near me. I really don't want you near me either." _

_"Too bad." Hermione replied. Draco instantly couldn't move. Hermione walked towards him. She took out her wand and healed his bruises. He felt the pain disappear. "There all better."_

_When he could move he said, "No one hears of this. Understood mudblood?"_

_"Crystal." She answered. She left the library._

_A portrait that had heard and seen the entire thing chuckled. Draco turned to it. "What's so funny?"_

_"I just find it interesting. Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her year helps her enemy. Why?" the portrait asked. _

_"I don't know. She had no reason. I didn't ask her to." Draco said._

_"Oh, dear boy, her reason was to help you. She isn't as bad as you think."_

_"Whatever." Draco left the library. He walked outside and saw that she was reading a book on a rock near the lake. After considering what the portrait had said, he whispered, "You can't be a mudblood if you stood against me like that, can you Granger?" _

_--_

Draco was so lost in the memory that he didn't hear someone call out his name. "MALFOY!" she screamed.

"What?" he shouted. He was taken back at how close Hermione was to him. He saw concern in her dark brown eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"It's time for dinner. Hungry?" she asked. Draco nodded. "Well come on then." Draco shook his head and left with her.

Hermione didn't know why she did that. He had blank look on his face and it sort of made her feel uneasy. In September when they had agreed to be more civil to each other, Hermione couldn't have been more overjoyed. She had been secretly crushing on him since their fifth year. She remembered when her liking to him started.

--

_Another Flashback_

_Hermione walked outside near the lake. She had just encountered Malfoy and she was shocked to find bruises on his arms. She healed him, but all she wanted to do was help. If Ron or Harry saw her they would question her to no end. She found her favorite rock and took out a book. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice someone walk up to her. When the person casted a shadow on her she looked up and found Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Ferret?" she asked as her book closed. _

_"I want to thank you." He said. She looked at him bewildered. "You just wanted_ _to heal me and it was rude of me to not thank you. So what I'm trying to say to you is thanks for healing me."_

_"You're welcome, I guess." She said. He turned and walked away. After he had gone back into the castle she sighed. "I can't call you a ferret now, can I Malfoy." She asked herself._

_--_

She entered the Hall and immediately went to Seamus and Dean. As she sat down Seamus smiled at her. Dean copied his friend. "What are you two up to?" she asked.

"Oh nothing Hermione, it's just that, well, how should I say it?" Dean pondered.

"What he's trying to say is you going to the ball or not?" Seamus asked.

"No." she answered.

"Why not? You know the girls have to ask the guys." Dean said.

"Of course I know, I'm the one who came up with the idea." She replied.

"So you are obligated to go the dance. You are Head Girl after all." Seamus said.

"I'm not interested in this dance." She stated. Seamus sighed.

"Hermione, does our Head Boy have a date?" he asked.

"I don't know. What's with the questions anyway?" she asked.

"Just curious is all." Dean answered. He went back to eating his meal. Hermione looked at the two of them and shrugged it off.

--

"No." Draco said. The girl was almost near tears. She nodded and went back to her seat.

Blaise was seated next to him. "What was that? The tenth one in the past five minutes?"

Another girl had the courage to go up to Draco. "Draco…umm…would…you like…to umm…go to…the umm…dance…umm with…me?"

"No thanks." He said. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Jeez, Draco just say yes to one of these girls already. I got tears in my soup." Blaise complained. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, the next girl that asks me I'll say yes." Draco said. Blaise just smiled.

"Promise?" he asked. His smile started to grow wider.

"Promise." Draco answered.

--

Dean, Seamus and Hermione were playing truth or dare. Well they were just telling secrets about themselves mostly. It was Dean's turn to ask. He turned to Hermione. "Alright Hermione, dare or dare?" he asked.

"What?" Hermione asked. "What happened to truth?"

"It got boring." Seamus said. "Now pick one."

"Dare." She said.

"Hermione, I dare you to ask Draco Malfoy to the Christmas Masquerade Ball." Dean said. Hermione stared at him. "Go on. Dinner is almost over."

Hermione huffed and walked over to the Slytherin table.

--

Draco was really happy. Dinner was almost over and so far no other girl had tried to ask him. He was drinking his pumpkin juice when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked and saw the Head Girl. "Granger?" Malfoy asked. Blaise tried to suppress his growing smile.

She was biting her lip and there was a faint blush growing deeper on her cheeks. Draco had never seen her like this before. She mumbled something incoherent. Blaise decided to help. "Sorry Granger, what was that?" he put his hand to his ear for effect.

She repeated what she had said only a little louder. "Will you go to the Christmas Ball with me Malfoy?"

"Sure." He answered. Inside he was really happy. He had forgotten his promise to Blaise.

Too shocked to reply she walked back to her table. Once she sat down she faced the one that made her do this. "I hope you're happy Dean. He said yes." She said.

"I'm not the only one." He whispered to Seamus.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." Seamus replied.

--

After dinner Blaise and Draco walked along the Slytherin hallway. "What did you do?" Draco asked.

"Do what?" Blaise asked innocently.

"You made me promise you that I'll say yes to the next girl that asks me. That girl just so happened to be Hermione. What did you do?" he asked again.

"When was she Hermione? I thought she was Granger." Blaise asked.

"Just answer the question." Draco snapped. Blaise handed Draco his notes. Draco read the parchment. "Thanks."

"No problem mate." Blaise said as he put an arm on Draco's shoulder. "So…when was she Hermione?" he asked. He was punched in the arm. "Okay, not going anywhere with that."

--

Hermione was walking alone near where Ravenclaw was. When she was about to turn around she was face to face with Luna Lovegood. "Hello Luna. How was your day?"

"It was okay." She said in a dreamy daze. "Seamus had informed me that you are being escorted to the ball by Draco Malfoy."

"I'll have to kill him for that." Hermione said. Luna smiled.

"May I ask to help you in preparations for that?"

Hermione was caught off guard. She had planned on doing everything by herself, but she also would like to have company. "Sure Luna. You can even pick my dress out."

"Thank you Hermione." She said. She gave her friend a hug and went back into the common room. Hermione smiled and made her way back to the Head's dorm.

---

Draco sat near the window. The moon was out and glowing. He watched the grounds. The dream that he had a couple nights ago made an impression on him. The room filled with mirrors. He knew that room. He hated that room. It showed how much a monster he is; a murderer. Then his thoughts were pushed to Hermione. She had asked him and he had said yes. He smiled as he remembered the blush on her face. He loved her blush. He heard the portrait open. Hermione Granger had just entered the common room. "Hermione." He whispered.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. The way he had said her name made her heart jump. "What did you call me?" she asked.

Draco's eyes went wide. She heard him. "Nothing Granger." He said.

Hermione felt disappointed. She knew that he called her by her first name. "Oh, I thought I heard something. Never mind." She said.

Draco would never admit it to anyone, but he loved the way her name left his mouth. It was like the aftertaste of something sweet. "Granger, about the ball…"

"Oh, umm, you see I thought you weren't going to say yes. I was dared." Hermione said. Draco saw the blush growing on her cheeks. He smiled.

"I know." He said. Hermione stared at him. "Blaise was behind it all. Here." He gave her the parchment.

"Devious isn't he? It's almost like he wanted us to go together." She said after reading the plan.

"Yeah, almost." He agreed. She smiled.

After a moment of silence, Hermione yawned. "I'll be going to bed now. See you in the morning Malfoy."

"Good night Granger."

_Voldemort towered over Hermione. She was breathing heavily. "This is what the traitor married?" he asked. "Such a disgrace."_

_A figure emerged from the shadows. "You called, me lord?"_

_"YOU, you foul little creature. How dare you approve of this marriage?!"_

_"She makes him happy." The figure replied._

_"You are my most trusted follower, how dare you disobey me?!"_

_Hermione started to scream. Pain filled her being. She felt something wet trickle down her leg. Voldemort casted a spell at the figure. Hermione's scream and the figure's cry filled the cemetery._

Draco woke up. He put a hand to his head. The moon was still out and there was a knock on his door. It opened to reveal Snape. "Draco, your parents wish to speak to you."

**"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love."- Alibert Einstein**

**Yay, his plan worked! So what does Draco's parents want? Please review**


	3. Letters don't lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Letters don't lie**

Draco sat up in bed. "Are they alright?" he asked. Severus shook his head.

"I'm not confident in what they were doing, but the requested that you come and visit them." Severus explained.

"Take me to them." Draco said. Severus nodded.

---

Draco stepped through the fireplace of Malfoy manor. As always it was dark and gloomy. He saw his mother and father dressed in dark shade of gray. His mother stood up and greeted her son. "My darling Draco, how are you?" She kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine mother." He replied after returning her hug. His father stood next to his mother. "Hello father, Severus said that you wanted to see me."

"Yes, sit down Draco." Lucius gestured his hand. They all sat on the couches. Draco faced his parents. "Draco, you are aware that there is a very important meeting during the holiday."

"I know of the meeting." He answered.

"You are not to attend." Lucius ordered. Draco looked at his father.

"He said that everyone must come. It isn't an obligation, it's a direct order." Draco said. He was confused.

"My son, you are not to attend that meeting. You are not to come back to this house during the holiday. Do you understand me?" Lucius said in a dangerous tone. Draco understood and nodded.

"Why don't you want me to go? I thought you want me to be…"

"We don't want you to darling. Draco, we aren't as close to him as everyone thinks. More innocent lives are going to be taken. We don't want you there." Narcissa explained. Draco just shook his head. "He doesn't know that we have said this to you. Don't stay at Hogwarts either, Voldemort will find you." His mother warned.

"I'll find a place to hide." Draco assured his worried parents. Lucius nodded and Narcissa hugged him again.

"We'll see you soon darling." She said. Draco hugged his mother again and nodded to his father. He left.

---

When he got to Hogwarts nobody was up yet. Draco walked into the common room to find Hermione Granger sleeping on the couch. He smiled at the sight. She looked so peaceful. He didn't want to disturb her so he didn't make a sound. He picked a blanket up and placed it on her. She stirred. Draco held his breath. She opened her eyes. "Dra-Malfoy?" she asked. He nodded. _She almost said my first name._

"Yes?" he replied.

"Where were you?" she asked. She sat up straight.

"I was talking with the Headmaster. He had a message from my parents. They're going away during the holiday and I need a place to stay." Draco explained.

Hermione nodded. "Are you staying at Hogwarts then?"

"No, I can't stay here." He said. He hoped that she wouldn't ask anymore.

"Would you like to stay with me during the holiday?" she asked.

He wasn't expecting that. "What was that again?"

"You have no place to stay, why don't you stay with me then? My brother won't mind a friend coming." Hermione said.

"You think of me as a friend?" Hermione nodded. "What about your parents?" he asked.

"They died when I was in my fifth year. My brother was eighteen. He was able to take care of me." Hermione explained.

"I'm so sorry." He told her.

"It's fine. My mum and dad were coming home. They got into an automobile accident." Hermione said. "Come on, let's get ready for the day." She pulled him up from the couch.

---

Draco sat down with Blaise. Blaise was smiling. Everyone thought that he was really happy. Draco thought different. "What's wrong?"

"Daphne broke up with me." Blaise said. He didn't sound sad, he sounded relieved.

"Sorry?" Draco said.

"It was falling apart. She dumped me for some Hufflepuff." Blaise blanched. Then he took out his books. "So about that Potions assignment…"

---

Hermione read the letter over again. She placed it back into its envelope and put both of her hands over her mouth. She took out the letter and read it yet again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey, little sister. I miss you very much and I can't wait to see you for Christmas. So Mione, you're bringing a friend? That just so happens to be a boy? The good news is that he can come. Unfortunately there are bad news. Dear sister, we have to perform again. Our grandparents are having their anniversary and well the entire family will be there. I sent your violin, and please brush up on the piano. By the way, about this Draco Malfoy, I will keep a VERY close eye on him._

_Love from,_

_Chrys_

_P.S.- "Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship-never."- Charles C. Colton (just to let you know Hermione)_

Hermione sighed. She looked at the case her brother sent her as well as the music. Getting up, she gathered her things and placed them in her room. When she came out she found Draco waiting for her. "Hey."

"Hi." She replied. Hermione saw the look on his face. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" he asked. "I wasn't staring." _I was gazing in wonder and awe._

She shook her head. "Never mind."

Draco chuckled and Hermione gave him a look. "Let's go. I want to show you something." Draco took Hermione's hand and they left.

He took her to the forest. Hermione was scared, but with Draco there, her fear went away. He guided her past the trees. They reached a clearing and a small stream ran through it. Hermione gasped at the sight. The stream was frozen and the landscape was covered in a light frost. "It's beautiful." She said.

"I found this place during fourth year." Draco explained.

"It's just like you." Hermione told him. Draco looked at her. "This place seemed so scary and dangerous, but really, it's beautiful, calm, and peaceful."

Draco really didn't know what to say. So he kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry." He said. Hermione's cheeks were a deep shade of red. "Let's get back before anyone notices that we're missing."

Hermione nodded and followed Draco out of the forest.

---

Narcissa sighed. She was in the study. Draco had sent her a letter saying that he had found a place to stay. He didn't say where and that was probably a good thing, but she was concerned.

Lucius walked into the room. After seeing the look on her face he rushed to her. "What is it Narcissa?" he asked.

"He found a place." She said. The look didn't go away.

"That's wonderful dear, but what else is bothering you?" he asked again.

"Lucius, I think that our son is in love." She told him.

"Why does that bother you?" Lucius keeps asking.

"He misspelled a couple of words in his letter. He must have sent this on accident." Narcissa handed him the second piece of parchment.

Lucius took the letter and read it:

_To the girl with who stole my heart,_

_I never thought that__** I**__ would ever be doing this. For the past seven years, I have always loved to hate you. I despised everything about you. You were oh so perfect, you always knew everything. I couldn't stand you. After fifth year, my views on you didn't change, or I thought they didn't change. My dear, you infuriate me. You are so perfect. You are everything that I want. No, you are everything I need. I'm sorry, but you don't know everything. You don't know that you stole my heart. You don't have to return it. I want you to keep it. Please keep it forever. I love your eyes. They're so dark, deep and so beautiful. Your smile just takes my breath away. To be in __**love**__ with you is the best thing to happen to me. To stay in love with you will happen to me. To have __**you**__ love me back, I hope and dream and pray for it everyday._

_From the guy who loves you unconditionally,_

_Draco Scorpius Malfoy_

"You're right, but this isn't the infatuation he had with the Parkinson girl." Lucius said.

"I know, this girl isn't some girl Lucius. He cares for her on a deeper level." Narcissa replied.

"Narcissa, I think Draco has found his half." Lucius concluded.

"I think you're right." Narcissa agreed. Lucius kissed her cheek. "I wonder who the lucky girl is."

---

Draco looked frantically for it. He damaged his bedroom and half of the common room. Blaise entered and Draco thought that it was Hermione. "Look Hermione, I know you're probably…" he saw his friend.

"What are you doing mate?" Blaise asked. He looked around the disheveled dorm. "You are so lucky that Granger is patrolling with Finnigan tonight." Draco was still looking around. "Looking for this?" Blaise asked. Draco looked up and saw his friend waving what he had been looking for. "Your parents sent it to me."

"Thanks." Draco muttered. He waved his wand and the entire place was clean.

Hermione walked in. She was surprised that the dorm looked spotless. "Were you cleaning Draco?" she asked. Draco's face flushed red. Blaise snickered.

"I thought it would be nice." He said. Blaise burst out laughing.

"Thank you…I guess." She replied. Hermione stared at the laughing boy.

"Inside joke." He said. She shrugged. "I best be going then."

Draco looked at Hermione. She noticed. "What?"

"I'm really happy that you asked me to the ball." Draco said.

**"Love is love's reward."-John Dryden**

**So sorry that this was late. I hope that you liked it. Please review to let me know!**

**Next chapter: Well if you think about it, who is Blaise going to the ball with? **


	4. Oh My Really?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Oh My...Really?**

The ball was in a week. Draco and Hermione were working very hard to make it very fun for everyone. During lunch Hermione noticed that there was a spot in her group of friends. Lavender was sitting with Seamus and Dean. Ron pulled her and she ended up sitting in her old spot. "Hi Hermione. We haven't seen much of you lately." Ginny said. Harry and Ron nodded.

"I've been busy." Hermione replied. She was wondering why Ron was looking at her like that.

"So, Hermione," Ginny said directing the attention to her. "Have you asked anyone to the ball yet?"

"I have." She answered. Ron's face showed a hint of jealousy. Harry looked a little shocked.

"Who is it?" Ron growled.

"You'll just find out at the dance." She said. They didn't press any further.

Ginny leaned toward Hermione. "I have to tell you something."

"Alright, we'll talk later." Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

They arrived in the Gryffindor common room and immediately went to Ginny's room. "Okay, I really want to ask someone to the ball. I heard he broke up with his girlfriend and I really like him."

"First, tell me who is it." Hermione said smiling.

"It's Blaise Zabini!" Ginny squealed. Hermione's smile faded.

"Z-Zabini?" she asked. Ginny nodded. _Oh no._

_Flashback_

_Hermione was on patrol with Blaise Zabini. The two have gotten a little closer. They were on a first name basis in private. "Hermione?" he asked._

_"Yes?" she replied._

_"I want to ask this girl to the ball, but I kind of want to know if I should ask her." Blaise said._

_"Ask her, why should it matter?" Hermione asked. "Who is she?"_

_"You see, when Daphne and I broke up, I kind of ran into her, literally." He said. Hermione raise her eyebrow. "After that I kind of develop something for her."_

_"Okay, just ask her Blaise." She said._

_"Alright, I will ask her." He told her. They were finished with their rounds._

_"So, who is it?" she asked. Blaise was entering the Slytherin common room._

_"Luna Lovegood." He said with a smile._

"Hermione?" Ginny called. "I lost you for a minute. So, should I?"

There was only one way out. The right way. "Ginny, I heard that someone already asked him and he said yes." _Well, it was the other way around._

"Oh, well thanks for telling me. So who are you going with to the ball? We should get ready together with Lavender. Did you know that she broke up with Ron? And, you're not listening to me are you?" Ginny asked. Her hands were at her hips.

"Sorry Gin, I already promised someone that I would help them and she would help me. I thought you liked Harry." Hermione said.

"I did, but he wants to ask Luna Lovegood." Ginny said.

"Oh," Hermione said. _You've got to be kidding me._

_Flashback_

_Luna and Hermione sat in the common room in the Head's dorm. Luna was smiling more than usual and anyone could tell that she was really happy. "I can't believe he asked me." She said._

_"I'm really happy for you Luna." Hermione said. Truly she was._

_---_

That night Hermione walked alone in the halls. So far she had caught a couple of students from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, along with two Slytherin. She continued on her way to the Head's dorm. She felt a presence and turned around to see no one there. She shrugged it off and went on her way. Hermione felt it again and this time she was slammed into the cold wall.

When she opened her eyes she saw her friend. "Ron?"

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "How could you do that to me Hermione?"

"What did I do?" she asked. He chuckled.

"I thought it was a joke. When you told us that you already have a date, I wondered who you asked. I wondered how anyone could say yes, after all we were meant to be." Ron said. "You're mine."

"What's wrong with you Weasley?" she bit back. Ron was taken back. He backed away from her.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one dating the FERRET!" he yelled.

"I'm not dating Malfoy, Ron." Hermione said quietly.

"That's a lie." Ron said bitterly. In a flash Hermione was on the ground. Her left cheek was burning. She felt a cool hand touch it. Her eyes turned to the owner.

"Draco." She whispered. Draco smiled at her.

"I'll take care of this." Draco told her. She nodded and watched him turn to Ron.

"That was low Weasley." Draco said. His wand was at his side, ready to do whatever Draco wants it to do.

"I didn't mean to Hermione." Ron apologized. He wasn't even paying attention to Draco. All of his attention was on the girl who just got up.

"A sixty points from Gryffindor and detention with Snape." He said.

"You can't do that Malfoy." Ron sneered.

"Of course I can, I'm Head Boy." Draco replied proudly.

"No you can't. See it this way Malfoy; it's a member of the Order's point of view against a death eater's point of view. Who are they going to believe?" Ron said. Draco was angry. He didn't want to be a death eater. No, it was forced upon him because he was a Malfoy. He pointed his wand at the red head. It wasn't his wand that got him though. Another had gotten to the boy first. Draco saw Hermione put her wand away. When he got back up, his eyes were filled with confusion. "Why Hermione?"

"That was low Ron." Hermione said.

"Another fifty points from Gryffindor." Another voice said. The three saw Severus Snape step out of the shadows. "I'll deal with Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy, escort Ms. Granger back to your quarters." Draco nodded and took Hermione back to the dorm.

---

Ron entered the common room to find that Harry and Ginny were waiting for him. "Where were you?" Harry asked. His arms were crossed at his chest. Ginny looked at her brother curiously.

"In the hallways." He said innocently.

"Ron, you're not a prefect. I just came back from rounds." Harry explained.

"I ran into Hermione." Ron said.

"Oh, and what did she say?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not allowed to be near her anymore." Ron replied.

"WHAT?" they both shouted.

---

Severus Snape stepped out of the fireplace. The dark room glowed a bit and there waiting for him were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "What do you want Severus?" Lucius asked.

"I just had a run in with your son, the Head Girl and Arthur Weasley's youngest son." Snape said.

"What did he do this time?" Lucius asked. If Draco did anything disapproving, he would surely pay for it.

"Young Mr. Weasley has hit the Head Girl." Severus said gravely. Narcissa gasped.

"What is Arthur teaching his children? We have taught Draco to always respect a girl or a woman. No matter who they are they deserve the upmost respect." Lucius fumed.

"Your son defended the Head Girl of course." Snape assured him.

"Then why did you tell us this?" Narcissa asked.

"Think about it." Snape said as he left.

Lucius and Narcissa watched as he disappeared. They indeed thought about it. It hit them. "Oh my." Narcissa said. Lucius nodded.

"Our son has fallen for a muggle." Lucius put in.

"Lucius, Draco is in love with Hermione Granger." Narcissa said.

---

Draco sat near the window in the middle of the night. The stars were out. He held the letter in his hand. The fire in the fireplace was still going. He threw it in the fire and watched it burn. She didn't need to know through a letter. She needed to know by him telling her. His thoughts began to have her face in them. He loved her dark brown eyes. They so filled with emotion. She had dark auburn brown hair that was just curly and not a bushy mess. She was beautiful and everyday he wished that she knew how he felt for her.

Hermione was in bed wide awake. She was thinking about him. She loved everything about him and she wouldn't change one thing about him. "If only you knew Draco." She whispered before going to sleep.

**"The hunger for love is much more difficult to remove than the hunger for bread."- Mother Teresa**

**Hello, so yeah new chapter. Please review, please. If you have any questions please ask. **


	5. WHY? Why is this happening?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**WHY?! Why is this happening?**

Voldemort went on a rampage. He had heard that Draco had fallen in love with a mudblood! Lucius and Narcissa were present. "Is it true Lucius? Has your son been flirting with a mudblood?!" he asked angrily.

"I haven't heard anything my liege." Lucius lied. Sensing his lie he turned to Narcissa.

"Narcissa, your son confides everything to you. Surely he would have told you?" he asked bitter sweetly.

"No, he hasn't told me anything concerning his love life. I do believe the last time he said something about it was when he said he was over the Parkinsons' girl." Narcissa said. She wasn't lying.

Voldemort seemed to buy it. "Tell your son that if I ever hear that he's been with a mudblood, someone will die." His back was toward them. "Leave me." Lucius and Narcissa left.

At the manor, Narcissa wept and Lucius tried his best to comfort her. "Please my dear; our son will do what is right. You have faith in him right?"

"Lucius, you don't understand. Severus sent me a letter. In it, he told me that he has never seen Draco happier. He says when he is away from her his face is cold and distant. Then when she is with him, his face glows and he smiles. Lucius, he smiles!" Narcissa explained. "If she is killed, then what will happen to our son? Lucius, do you remember his letter to her? He said that he needed her? How is that going to affect him?" she wept.

"Hush now Narcissa. I am quite confident that Draco knows what to do. If he truly loves Hermione as much as he says he does, he will do what is best for the both of them." Lucius whispered. It helped his wife a bit.

---

Draco sat at the piano in the Room of Requirements. He felt the coolness of the piano. He let his heart take over. The song was filled with emotions; fear, courage, indifference, and love. When he thought of love he saw Hermione's face smiling at him. He feared for her. Severus told him that Voldemort knew that he was with a muggle born, but he did not know which one. He would do anything just to protect her. He stopped playing. It was enough emotional release for now. Draco needed to see Hermione.

He found her in the library. It was dark outside and there was a storm going on. She was reading a book. No surprise there. A goofy smile was placed on his features. Her back was facing him so he walked in quietly. Slowly he put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hello Draco." She said. Hermione closed her book and Draco removed his hands. He sat by her on the bench.

There was a flash of lightning and a loud boom. Hermione jumped right into Draco's arms. He pulled her closer. "Scared?"

"No, it just startled me." Hermione protested. Draco rolled his eyes. Another flash and a boom. She squeaked and Draco pulled her even closer. "Maybe a little."

"I'll be here to protect you. I will always be here for you." He whispered. Draco was telling the truth and Hermione believed him.

---

Blaise and Luna sat together. They were caught outside in the thunderstorm and took refuge under a tree. Luna sat on Blaise's lap while Blaise played with her wet blonde hair. "You still look wonderful, even if you're wet." He complimented. Luna blushed.

"You do too." She replied. This time his face turned red. She giggled. "Oh,"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Hermione's afraid of thunderstorms." She said. Blaise just smiled.

"I think Draco is with her. There's no need to worry." He assured her. Luna kissed him.

---

Dumbledore sat in his office. Hermione knocked. "You called for me sir?" she asked.

"Yes, come in Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said. Hermione walked into the room. "Peppermint?" he offered. She shook her head no. "Well, Ms. Granger I have kept a very close eye on you and Mr. Malfoy. It seems that you two have gotten closer."

"We're very close friends." Hermione explained.

"It's good to see two rival houses bonding with each other." Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded. Then he got a little more serious. "Ms. Granger, do you have any feelings toward Mr. Malfoy?" She didn't answer. "Ms. Granger, if you do indeed have feelings for him, let me warn you. It will be a dangerous relationship."

"I know, but you can't help who you fall in love with. Isn't that right?" she asked him.

"Well spoken Ms. Granger." Dumbledore agreed. Hermione left.

---

Blaise watched his best friend get beaten. He closed his eyes for a mere second and opened them again. Draco was battered and bruised. He could feel Narcissa's need to go out and take her son, but all she could do was watch. "YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" A slap to the face. Lucius watched as well. He had beaten Draco before, but he regretted it so. It was too much for him to watch, but he had no choice. "GETTING FRIENDLY WITH A MUDBLOOD! BUT NOT JUST A MUDBLOOD, HERMIONE GRANGER!" Voldemort yelled out. Blaise could see the tears falling from Narcissa's face. Then it was silent. Voldemort held Draco near his head. "Remember this as a warning, if I hear of you and her again, I won't kill you. A pureblood like you doesn't deserve to die by me. You won't, but she will." He whispered. He released Draco. The boy fell to the ground. His face was covered in blood and his pale skin was in bruises. "Don't heal him." He ordered.

Narcissa was about to run to her son, but Bellatrix stopped her. "Let me go Bella. He needs me." She cried out.

"Cissa, please. I know you need to see him, but please just come with me this once. I'm sure someone will be taking care of him." Her sister said. She led her weeping sister through the doors.

---

Blaise carried his injured friend and left for Hogwarts. He healed him in the Slytherin common room. Thankfully no one was near to see or hear the Head Boy. He put his friend on the couch and hopefully no one would question him.

Draco woke up. Someone was poking him. "Wake up mate." Goyle said. "Did Granger kick you out already?"

He sprung out at the boy. "What did you do? I know it wasn't Blaise and other than him you and Pansy are the only ones who could tell him. Now, tell me: WHAT DID YOU DO?" he shouted.

"Put my boyfriend down Draco." Pansy said.

"Why should I? Thanks to him her life is in danger!" he shouted once again.

"It wasn't his fault. I was the one who told him. Not Greg!" she screamed. Draco felt like hitting her, slapping her. "Go ahead. I know you want to slap me. Just go ahead." She put her hands on her hips.

"Do it Draco! We both know you want to." Goyle said. They were testing him.

"I will never hit a girl or woman. My parents raised me better than that." He said. He stormed out of the common.

Draco ran to the Head's dorm. He didn't care about the eyes that were watching him or the students he pushed out of his way. She wasn't at the dorm. Frustrated, he ran to the library. He pushed the doors opened and ran to the person he was looking for. Draco scooped her up in his arms and held her tight. He felt her hug him back. For some reason he felt her shirt getting wet and he realized that he was crying. He could feel her holding his head and stroking his hair. For the first time in a long time, he felt comforted.

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_-'Right Here Waiting' by Richard Marx_

**So, what do you think? Please tell me in a review!**

**Oh yeah, what comes next? : _THE BALL!_**


	6. The Silver Couple

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Silver Couple**

Draco sat outside of Hermione's door. It was very late and he was contemplating on how he was going to tell her. He sighed and knocked on her door. After a few minutes the door opened to show an exhausted Hermione. Her hair was messed up and she was wearing a black shirt and red pants. She was startled to see Draco standing there. "What is it?" she asked. Her voice was soft.

"We need to talk." Draco said. He pulled her down to the common room.

"What do we…?" Hermione started to say.

"We can't be friends anymore." Draco said quickly. He looked at her eyes. She didn't seem to comprehend. "Are you listening to me?"

"I really don't understand Draco." Hermione replied.

"We can't be friends. We can't be seen together. Do you understand Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione finally understood.

"Can we still be friends in secret?" she asked.

"I can't risk it." Draco answered.

"Draco…"

"It's Malfoy from now on Granger. Get it right." He ordered. Hermione just looked shocked. "By the way, we're not going to the ball together. Sorry for the inconvenience." He went up to his room.

Hermione was still in the common room. As she got up and walked to her room silent tears fell from her face. She wasn't expecting that.

Draco sat on his bed. His face was in his hands. She didn't deserve that. She was the one who comforted him, but he endangered her life. For her to live, he had to cut all ties to her. Draco saw that his hands were wet. A drop fell on them. He was crying.

---

Blaise sat at breakfast. Draco came and sat with him. "You look miserable. What happened?" he asked as he played with his food.

"I broke off all ties with Herm…I mean Granger." Draco explained. Blaise dropped his fork on the plate.

"I didn't know you were that strong to do that." Blaise said.

"I'm not." Draco replied.

---

That night, Draco entered the dorm. Hermione was sitting near the fireplace reading a book. He really wanted to talk with her, to hear her voice and just be near her, but he couldn't. "What are you reading?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Nothing." She replied. She closed the book.

"I'm taking Astoria Greengrass to the ball." He said. Draco couldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

"That's nice." She answered.

"Do you have a date?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Who is it?" She didn't answer.

"It's getting late, I'm going to bed." She said. Draco watched her go to her room.

---

The next day was the day of the ball. Everyone was excited. All the girls were giggling and some of the guys were happy that there were no classes. Luna walked toward the Head's dorm. When she got inside she saw Draco sitting across the room with a book. "What are you doing here Lovegood?" he asked.

"I'm here to help Hermione." She said as she held up a dress bag. Draco sighed.

"She's in her room." He said. Luna walked to the door.

Hermione sat at the vanity. She heard the knock on the door. She opened it and Luna walked in. "Luna, I'm sorry, but I don't…"

"I'm just here to drop off your dress Hermione. I understand. It's a sensitive situation." Luna explained.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm glad it's you and not some toad." Luna said. Hermione smiled. "I'll see you at the ball." Luna said as she left.

---

Draco got ready in his room. He wore a black suit. Astoria said she was wearing a green dress, so he was wearing a green tie. He put on his green eye mask and looked in the mirror. He walked out of his room and out of the dorm.

Hermione heard Draco leave. She didn't like the barrier he created, but she was starting to learn how to deal with it. Hermione applied her make up and put her hair up. Her hair was a cascade of curls and she tied some of it back and let the rest down. She took out the dress Luna left and gasped. It was beautiful. When she put it on, her mouth dropped. It was a silver gown with slender spaghetti straps that held an alluring v-neck. The silky material was shirred along the sides of the bodice and ended in an upside down v over her hips. The rest of the gown flowed fluidly to the mid-thigh and flared out down to the floor. The dress was backless, showing off her skin. There was shirring at her lower back and a ruffle down the rear of the skirt. She had to admit that she looked nice. Hermione hoped that no one would stare at her.

---

Draco reached the Slytherin common room. Astoria was there. She wore a sleeveless green gown that went down to the floor. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a green eye mask. Blaise was there as well. He was in a black tuxedo with a silver tie and a silver eye mask. Draco went to Astoria and kissed her hand. "You look lovely tonight Astoria." He said. The girl giggled.

"You look handsome as always." She replied. He wanted to puke.

He turned to Blaise. "Who's your date?"

"My date is expecting me to pick her up right about now. So, I have to go." Blaise said. He left the room.

---

Hermione put on her mask. She heard someone arguing with the portrait. She made her way down and opened up. Her date's mouth dropped. "You look beautiful Granger." He said. She blushed. "Are you ready to go?" Hermione nodded. He smiled and linked his arm with hers.

---

Draco entered the ball. Already there were a lot of people there and everyone stopped. All eyes were on him and Astoria. She was soaking it all up. He just wished that they would all look away. He could everyone whisper. "That's Astoria Greengrass with Draco Malfoy." Some said. "She's so lucky." Others replied. No one noticed the other couple who entered.

While dancing with Astoria, Draco recognized a lot of people. He saw Harry dancing with Ginny, who was wearing a light blue halter gown and her hair was up. There was Ron who was with Lavender. She wore a light purple gown with long sleeves and her hair was also up. Draco turned his head and saw Pansy, who was in a gold dress dancing with Goyle. He saw Dean Thomas with one of the Parvati twins and Seamus Finnigan was dancing with Luna Lovegood. Luna wore a pale yellow sleeveless gown. Draco began to notice that many had stopped dancing. When Astoria stopped, she stared at something. He looked in the same direction.

In the middle of the room was a couple. The boy wore a silver mask and the girl wore a silver mask and gown. What caught most people's attention was that the couple was so beautiful. The boy had bronze colored hair and had a pale complexion. The girl had dark auburn hair and fair skin. Her dress didn't have a back. Many guys watched in envy as the couple twirled. They seemed to be oblivious to the rest of ball and their movements flowed into each other. Draco recognized Blaise at once. The girl smiled. He knew that smile. It belonged to Hermione. Instantly, his heart began to break. "How could they?" he whispered. Astoria looked up at him. Her eyes started to water.

Ginny knew it was Blaise, the one she wanted to be with at this ball. She also knew it was Hermione. Lavender began to rub her back. "How could she? I thought she was my friend?"

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your make up." Lavender said.

---

Dumbledore watched Hermione and Blaise dance. He turned to Severus Snape. "I really wasn't expecting this."

"I already knew sir, but I'm not sure of Mr. Zabini's intentions." Severus said. Dumbledore nodded.

The others started to dance. They wanted to have fun that night and they did.

---

Blaise walked Hermione to her dorm. They talked about pretty much anything. When they got to the portrait Blaise kissed Hermione's hand. "Just to let you know Hermione, I only think of you as a little sister." He said.

"I love you like a sibling Blaise. Thank you, I had fun tonight." Hermione replied. Blaise just smiled. "Why did you take me instead of Luna?" she asked.

His smile faded. "I'm sorry Hermione, but that is not your business. All I'm going to say is that it's the same reason why Draco didn't take you." He gave her a hug and left.

---

Blaise neared the Slytherin common room. He felt that something very bad was going to happen and it did. He was slammed into the wall causing his eyes to close. When he opened them he saw the face of a very hurt Draco Malfoy. "I want you to explain now." Draco demanded.

"Explain what?" Blaise asked. Draco pressed harder on his throat.

"How could you do that to me? You know that I care for her, but why did you take her to the ball and you looked at her like that? I thought you cared for Lovegood!" Draco said.

"Listen, mate. I broke it off with Luna for the same reason you did with Hermione." He managed to rasp out.

"That only answers one question." He said as he pressed a little harder.

"Draco believe me when I say that I only think of Hermione as a little sister." Blaise pleaded. Draco released him. He gasped for air. "You didn't have to be so harsh."

"Why did you take her?" he asked again.

"Let me ask you this: Would you rather have Hermione dance with me, your best friend, the one and only Blaise Zabini or would you rather have her in the arms of the Weasel?" Blaise asked. Draco looked at his friend.

"I'm sorry mate." Draco apologized.

"It's alright. You didn't kill me." He said. After a minute of silence, he spoke up. "I'm guessing you're not staying with her this holiday." Draco shook his head. "Right."

---

Draco entered the common room which he shared with Hermione. Her mask was on the coffee table. He looked at the mask. Draco looked at Hermione's door, it was open. He took the opportunity to talk to her. He saw Hermione sat at her vanity again, letting her hair down. She was still wearing her dress. Her back was to the door and she started to comb her hair. Draco watched her from the door. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked. He was surprised she knew he was there.

"You left your mask on the coffee table." He said. She turned around and he almost gasped. She was breath taking. He took a few steps into her room. "You looked beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." Hermione answered. She walked up to him and took the mask. She placed it on her bureau.

"Can I have a dance?" he asked. Hermione looked confused.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." She said.

"It's just a dance." He replied. He offered her his hand. She took it. They didn't really move. They just swayed back and forth in her room. After a good five minutes, they stopped. "Thank you. Have a good night." Draco said before leaving her room.

---

In the morning, Draco got on the train. He didn't sit with Hermione in the Head's compartment. Instead he sat with Blaise, Pansy and Goyle. Soon, the train started to move and they were on their way home for the holidays. The train stopped at a station and Draco was looking out the window. He saw Hermione walking with her luggage. She didn't look happy at all. He swallowed. She was greeted by a bald man in his forties. He wore a black suit. The man just patted Hermione on the head and took her bags. Hermione looked at the train and her eyes met Draco's. He stopped breathing. She smiled slightly and walked away.

_Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
Let's light out the town, scream out loud!  
Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
I can see in your eyes  
You're ready to break  
Don't look away  
-'Broken'-Secondhand Serenade_

**That's all for now. I hoped that you liked it. If you want to see what Hermione's dress looks like send me a message and I'll give you the link. Please Review.**


	7. Engaged

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Engaged**

Hermione walked to the car with Theodore, her grandfather's most trusted driver. He was a bald man with a solemn expression. As they drove to her brother's place, Theodore decided to start a conversation. "How was your school year so far?" he asked.

"It's fine." she answered. Theodore turned a corner.

"Any boys caught your eye yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet." Hermione answered. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you lying to me?" Theodore asked. Hermione became confused. "I saw you smile at that blonde guy." He smiled when Hermione's face became bright red. "What's his name?" she mumbled something. "What was that?" They stopped in front of her brother's apartment.

"His name is Draco Malfoy." She said.

"If you like him, then he must be good." Theodore said.

"He is. He's second in class." She replied. Theodore just nodded.

A man came out of the building. He was a tall man with curly golden brown hair and fair skin. As he came closer to the car Hermione could see his dark brown eyes and the smile on his face. She got out of the car and hugged the man. "Hello Hermione." He said.

"I missed you Chrys." She mumbled into his shirt. Chrys smiled. When they released, Theodore gave Chrys the bags and left.

---

Draco sat outside. Though it was snowing, he seemed unfazed by the cold. Narcissa stared out the window. She wondered what her son was thinking about and Lucius came from behind her. "I have never seen him like this." She said.

"Neither have I." Lucius agreed. He looked at his son's dazed face.

"Do we have to tell him?" Narcissa asked. Her eyes showed concern.

"We must, it is the dark one's wishes." Lucius answered. Narcissa's eyes started to get moist.

---

Hermione entered her brother's apartment. It was large and he had the entire top floor to himself. Paintings were everywhere, sketches, sculptures; all the works of an artist. She noticed that a lot of sketches were of her. "I see that you're still sketching me, even if I'm not here." She said.

Chrys walked in. "You are my younger sister, the only one I have. You're just lucky I adore you."

There was a knock on the door. Her brother went to answer it. She settled on the couch. There was a small scream and suddenly a dark haired woman came rushing in. She was very pretty with a heart shaped faced and light blue eyes and fair skin. Hermione was surprised to see her there. "Hermione, oh my goodness, you've gotten more beautiful!" the woman said.

Hermione found herself in a hug. "I missed you too Ophelia."

Ophelia Evangeline Herelds. She is the daughter of a wealthy business man and a reporter. She was the girl who watched Hermione when she was younger. She wants to be a teacher. She is her brother's best friend and fiancé.

Chrys watched in the background with an amused expression on his face.

---

Draco sat on the couch opposite of his parents and the parents of Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Daphne was not present, but Astoria sat next to him. Her blonde hair was down and she wore a dark blue dress. "Draco, darling, Voldemort has paired you with Astoria Greengrass. He wants to preserve the pureblood lines and because of your mishap with the m-muggle, he has placed arranged marriages." Narcissa managed to say. Draco was quiet.

"You two will be married when Draco is twenty-one years old. Astoria will be your wife and will bear your children." Mr. Greengrass said. He was a stern man.

"I won't marry her." Draco spat out. Mrs. Greengrass looked as if she had been insulted.

"You will marry her Draco. You have no choice." Lucius ordered. Draco looked at his father defiantly.

"I have a proposition. If I find anyone who I want to marry, I get to marry that person and this engagement will be called off, but if I don't, I will marry your daughter." Draco explained.

"Fine, you have until you graduate." Mr. Greengrass said closing the discussion. Lucius nodded. Draco knew he didn't have time, but he didn't care, Hermione shares a dorm with him.

---

Ophelia showed Hermione the dress she was to wear at the party. It was a burgundy dress that had a halter neck and the dress stopped above the knees. Hermione didn't know why she had to wear that kind of dress to a family party, but she made no arguments.

When Hermione reached her grandparents' house there was many relatives there. Relatives whom have not seen Hermione since she was fifteen. Her brother walked along side her with Ophelia at his side. They were in the middle of the grand room when a high pitched voice called out. "Chrysanthos Theodore Granger and Hermione Jean Granger, how dare you two not greet your grandmother?" Hermione turned to see her grandmother coming down the stairs. They hugged her and she smiled. "Hermione, I want you to meet this lovely couple." Her grandmother was Victoria Anne Granger. She was the mother of five children, two boys and three girls and the grandmother of ten, eight boys and two girls. Hermione was led through the crowd of people that came to celebrate the wedding anniversary of Edgar and Victoria Granger. In a separate room Hermione saw three figures. One was a man with pointed features and pale skin. He had graying light brown hair and light blue eyes. "Hermione, this is Thomas Richards, he's a friend of your uncle Avis."

Thomas Richards stood and shook Hermione's hand. "It's so good to finally meet you Miss Granger. I want you to meet my wife, Isabella." A woman stood next to him. She had the same pale skin, but her features were softer. Her hair was black and her eyes were as dark as night. Isabella had a funny look in her eye that was inviting, yet frightening.

"Hermione Granger, I am so pleased to meet you. I want to introduce my son, Markus." Isabella said. A young man about Hermione's age walked closer to her. He was tall and slim wit lean muscles. He had the face of his father with the eyes of his mother. Markus Richards was very good looking. He took Hermione's hand and kissed it.

"It's an honor to meet such a beautiful woman." He said. Hermione was flattered, but she didn't buy it. Something about Thomas and Isabella Richards bothered her.

"Hermione," An elderly man said. Hermione turned around and saw her grandfather, Edgar Granger walk into the room. "Oh, good you already met the Richards. Hermione, this is your fiancé."

Everything stood still. Hermione looked at everyone in the room. Markus was on one knee. She knew where this was going. She could see her brother in the doorway. "Hermione Granger, you and I are engaged." He took out a diamond ring. "Will you accept this as a promise that you will be mine forever?" Hermione had no choice. Nobody had any choice.

She closed her eyes. "I a-a-ac-c-ep-t." she stuttered. Questions flooded her mind. Why doesn't she get to choose? Her brother got the love of his life and she gets a complete stranger. She could feel the cold ring on her finger.

"Good, when you graduate, you Hermione will be no longer Hermione Jean Granger. You will be Hermione Jean Richards." Thomas said. A smile was plastered on his pointed features. She felt like crying.

Chrys came to his sister. He whispered in her ear, "Don't cry. You don't have to marry him, if you find the one you'll spend forever with." Hermione sniffed.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find __**the one that I'll spend forever with**_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

"_Gotta be somebody" by Nickleback_

**So sorry that it took some time. I hope that you liked this one and please review. That's all I ask. Please**. **So if you read the song, that's where I got the title. Please review**


	8. Plans for the near future

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Plans for the near future are in his eyes**

The train was ready to go. Draco kissed his mother's cheek and faced the cold exterior of his father; he left for Hogwarts. It seemed that everyone was full, even Blaise couldn't save him a seat. Draco went for the Head's compartment, knowing that _she_ will be there.

He had reached the door. He opened it and saw Hermione sleeping. The dark circles under eyes told him that she didn't get that much sleep and she was trying to catch up. She shivered and Draco took off his cloak and put it on her like a blanket. Hermione snuggled the cloak indicating that she was warm. Draco smiled and sat across from her. Soon he welcomed the deep slumber.

_Hermione was by herself. The air was cold. Snow had started to fall and the skies were bleak. She felt trapped somehow, like she was stuck in a dark cell. She had never felt so alone before. There was always someone there, but now it was so depressing. Hermione shivered. A faint scent caught her attention. It smelled of mint and lemon tea. She turned around and saw Draco standing there, smiling. He moved forward and hugged her. She didn't feel cold anymore. She wasn't lonely anymore. She hugged him back taking in his presence._

Blaise opened the Head's compartment door. He saw Hermione sleeping and Draco lying on the opposite side with his eyes open. They looked at each other. "We're almost there." He said. Draco nodded. Before he left he watched Hermione. Smiling, he closed the door.

Hermione woke from her dream. Harry was there. "Hermione, we're back at Hogwarts." She smiled and he helped her up. He saw the small ring on her finger. "Who gave you that ring?" he asked.

Hermione froze. "My grandmother gave this to me. It was for Christmas." She lied. Harry bought it. "Come on Harry, let's go." Harry smiled and followed her out not knowing that she had two cloaks.

---

Draco watched as Hermione walked in with Harry. She seemed happy. That was good. It still hurts him to know they weren't friends anymore. Blaise sat next to him. Draco thought he saw something glitter on her fingers.

That night Blaise stopped Hermione in the hallway. No one was around, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He took her to the Room of Requirements. "What's this about Blaise?" she asked.

"Why do you have a ring on your ring finger?" he asked her. Hermione stared at him.

"It's from my grandmother. She gave it to me for Christmas."

"Liar." He said.

"What?"

"If it was from your grandmother, it would be dated. The band would be gold and not something that I saw in a magazine a few weeks ago." Blaise explained. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you looking through a ring catalog?" she asked. Blaise's face turned bright red.

"Well, my mum keeps a lot of them and I was bored and…don't change the subject! So who gave it to you?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. She knew he wasn't going to leave her alone. "His name is Markus Richards. He's my fiancé." Blaise's eyes widen at the truth. Hermione told him about the whole marriage thing in her family and the situation that she's in.

"Is there any way to get out?" he asked.

"I hope." Hermione said.

"Maybe Draco,"

"Don't tell him." Hermione pleaded. Blaise had no choice but to nod. He watched as her figure left.

He sat there in the dark room. Well, if she can't find a way out, he'll have to make one. Of course, he needs an accomplice. The famous Slytherin smirk made its way on his face. Yes, this is going to be fun.

---

Draco waited for Hermione to come. He needed to tell her that he likes her. He wanted her to be his girlfriend. He needed to see her smiling face. The portrait opened to reveal the person of his thoughts. She looked tired. "Hey." He said. It surprised her.

"Oh, hi." She replied. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I need to talk to you." Draco said. Hermione gave him a suspicious look. She came over and sat in front of him.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking over the holiday, that I made a mistake." He started. She gestured for him to go on. "I shouldn't have ended our friendship. I had no reason to. It was foolish of me and I still don't want you as my friend."

Hermione looked hurt. He didn't want her as a friend? "Then why am I wasting my time listening to you ramble?" she asked. Fire was burning in her chocolate brown eyes. Draco didn't say anything. She got up, but his cold hand stopped her from moving. "Let go Malfoy. I'm tired and we have classes in the morning. I need sleep."

He let her go. Before she closed her door, a faint whisper was heard. "I want you to be more than my friend." The door snapped shut. Draco was left alone.

_She was in white. A veil covered her sorrowful face. Her white dress turned a dark crimson. Draco reached out. "Draco, Draco…" He felt pain and he too realized that blood had stained the green shirt he was wearing. Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his shoulder…_

His eyes opened. In the moonlight Hermione's face glowed. There was an emotion in her eyes. Something he had seen in his mother's eyes whenever she looked at his father. "I want you to be more than my friend too Draco." She whispered. He sat up. The cold air hit his face.

Draco engulfed her in a hug. His face was in her neck. He could feel her pulse. "Am I forgiven?" He felt her shiver.

"Yes." It was barely above a whisper. He pulled away from her and smiled. He whispered something in her ear. His hot breath tickled Hermione. She blushed and repeated the same answer.

---

Harry noticed something different about his dear friend. Hermione looked happier and her eyes were filled with…love? The boy-who-lived, was truly intrigued by his friend's new outlook. A smirk appeared on his face. Hermione's eyes saw. "What is it Harry?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and blinked. "It's nothing Hermione, I just remembered that tomorrow marks my and Ginny's first month together."

"Oh, that's nice." She said. Harry went back to his food. Ron wasn't sitting with them anymore, after what happened before, the friendship was faltering a bit. While glancing at his friend, Harry thought he saw her communicating with her eyes. They would light up, look innocent, and sometimes they would laugh. He turned around and saw Malfoy doing the same thing. His eyes were clearly different. They weren't cold, dark, and cruel, they were actually really warm. Harry caught the eyes of Blaise Zabini. The boy's eyes were filled with plans and ideas and Harry nodded. Ron was dating Lavender again, so no harm done. Besides, even if they were enemies, if Hermione is happy, then Harry is without a doubt happy. He smiled. This was going to be fun. "Are you sure there isn't something wrong? You usually don't smile this much." Hermione said.

"I'm positive that there is nothing wrong. I'm Harry Potter, the one who has a wonderful girlfriend, a lovely best friend and has an excellent plan to see through." He explained. His smile had gotten bigger.

"Well Harry, I have to go. I'll see you later." She waved off. As she left through the door, Malfoy followed, ten beats later. Harry's smile grew even wider. Oh yes, this is going to be fun.

---

Hermione waited patiently for Draco. He had offered to walk her to her first class. He came out, books in hand and she smiled. "How's your lovely morning Hermione?" he asked. They were back on first names.

"It's fine." She answered. They started for her first class, Care of Magical Creatures.

"Are you still going with me? This weekend I mean?" he asked.

"I said yes last night Draco. I'm still going with you." They were halfway into the hallway.

"Wear something nice." He whispered. Suddenly students were coming from the Hall. "I'll make it up to you." He left briskly to his first class. Harry caught up to Hermione.

"I thought you were already in class." He said.

"I decided to wait for you." She replied. Hermione was still looking in the direction in which Draco left.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said. They walked to class. Blaise Zabini passed by.

---

During class, Blaise stood across from the Golden Duo. The red head wasn't there. He caught eyes with Potter and winked. The boy with green eyes smirked. It was time to put his new plan in motion.

**Yes my dears, the fabulous Blaise Zabini has a plan and surprisingly Harry wants to be part of it. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Review...please at least five**

**I just want five reviews they can say 'update soon' please be nice**

**Oh, and I realize that I made a mistake...it's Harry and Ginny's first month together not their seventh so sorry**


	9. 1,2,3,4, I declare a Bubble War!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Thank you to: Hermione'sBFF454, GeminiBradshaw, bookworm4792 Thank you for reviewing my story**

**One…Two…Three…Four…I declare a Bubble War!**

Okay, how did my plan of having Potter pushing Hermione into the lake and I running to Draco having him save her (without anyone knowing) end up with me and Potter in a broom closet? I don't understand at all. It must have been Potter's fault. That plan was flawless. Now that I think about it, yeah the plan wasn't really thought through. I mean this was Hermione Granger, Head Girl, brightest witch of her year and from what I hear she's dating the Head Boy. You know if SOMEBODY…ahem DRACO would have told me that he IS DATING HERMIONE GRANGER, and then I, Blaise Zabini would not be in a closet with the boy who refuses to die. They didn't even put me in the large broom closet; no they had pushed me into a very small closet. Who are they? They are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. How did Draco find out? Simple…the boy wonder over there, ratted me out. "I'm guessing that you can't open the door Zabini." Potter said. I sighed. He's the guy destined to kill the man I detest? You may be wondering: why don't you use your wands? Unfortunately, my beloved Heads took them away. So now I'm here, in a very small broom closet with Potter. Joy, no?

I hear someone coming. Potter and I started to pound on the door and Fate must be very kind to me because that one person opened the door! The door opened and I almost fainted. "Harry? Zabini? In a broom closet? Together?" the person asked. I was really humiliated. It was the she-weasel. She wasn't alone. There with her was the pretty goddess whom I called sweetheart a few weeks ago, Luna Lovegood. I take it back…Fate must hate me right now.

---

Hermione sat in the common room and Draco sat beside her on the couch. They looked at each other and started to laugh. "Did you see Blaise's face when you told him?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's not like Potter. I mean I always knew that he had some sort of hunch about us, but his face was priceless!" Draco said. After a few minutes or so, he spoke up again. "How is your day so far?" he asked her. His face was so close to hers.

Hermione blushed. "Well, aside from those two trying to drag me to the lake, I say my day is going well."

"That's good. I can't wait for this weekend." Draco whispered in her ear. He was practically on top of her.

"Are you ever going to tell me where you're taking me?" Hermione asked.

"But, Granger that would ruin the surprise now. I really do like to surprise people." Draco told her.

An idea popped in her head. "So you like surprises Malfoy?" she asked.

"Most definitely." He answered. Hermione leaned in. Her lips were a capturing distance away from his. Just as they were about to connect the entrance to the common room opened.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice asked. The two separated to see Blaise Zabini smirking. When they didn't answer, he took that as a no. "Well, if I'm not, can I have my wand back?" he asked. His smirk grew as Draco glared at him.

"Here's your wand Blaise." Hermione said as she handed him his wand. Blaise nodded. "I'll see you at Potions Draco." She said as she left.

"Idiot. I was about to get a kiss!" Draco hissed.

"Oops. I thought I wasn't interrupting something." Blaise replied.

"Come on then. We're going to be late for Potions." Draco muttered as he left the room.

"Don't be like that mate…" he never finished because he had the door slam in his face. "Well, that's the thanks I get for trying to get those two together." Then he thought about what had happened earlier today. "I deserve it." The bell rang.

---

Draco was in a bad mood. Anyone can see that. In Potions the poor soul of Neville Longbottom had to sit next to him. Fear was clearly written in the boy's eyes. However, Severus, being the good godfather he is knew what to do. "Okay, I have explained the potion and now I will assign partners. I don't want any complaints. Potter and Longbottom." Groan from Harry. "Zabini and Weasley." A hiss from Blaise. "Parkinson and Finnigan." Disgust from Finnigan. "Thomas and Goyle." Silence. "Malfoy and Granger." The entire room looked at Snape like he was a madman. "No complaints." They all moved around. Hermione came over to where Draco was sitting. "Begin."

As they were working on their potion, Draco had moved closer to Hermione. "You know, I should take away points." He said playfully.

"Oh? Why?" Hermione replied playing along.

"Trying to kiss the Head Boy, Granger that's against the rules." Draco said under his breath. No one can hear them.

"What if I did kiss you? What you would you do?" she asked. Humor was written in her eyes.

"I would kiss you back of course." He answered. Hermione smiled.

"Really? Well Malfoy I would have to take points away." She said.

"What did I do Granger?" He asked.

"Admitting that if I did kiss you, you would have kissed me back. Tut, tut Mister Malfoy. Kissing the Head Girl back, my, that's against the rules." Hermione whispered. He chuckled. They continued to work on their potion.

---

Severus Snape watched. He watched his godson flirt with the Head Girl. He honestly didn't know what to do. Draco looks that he enjoys the girl's company. The Professor was so keen on concentrating on them that he had failed to keep an eye out for his other 'favorite'.

Let's just say, Harry and Neville got detention. Oh yeah, Gryffindor lost ten points.

---

The cheery mood did not last. That night, Hermione had received a letter. Her brother and his fiancé had eloped. No wedding. Her brother seems happy and so does Ophelia. They had asked if she was okay with it and, though she would have liked to be there, she accepted it.

She went to the bathroom to start her bath. She needed a bubble bath. Hermione was brushing her teeth when Draco entered. She spit out. "Ever heard of privacy Draco _darling_?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do believe someone had told me that, but then again, I don't take orders. I make them Hermione _sweetheart_." He replied. Hermione wiped her mouth. Draco smiled at her. "A bubble bath?"

"Yeah, so?" she asked.

"My dear, don't you know the dangers of a bubble bath?" He asked. Draco was near the bath tub.

"Really. It's dangerous to take a bubble bath?"

"Oh yes. It is very dangerous because one could do this!" he said.

Hermione was covered in bubbles. Draco locked the door. No one can get in and no one can get out. "Draco Malfoy!" The two had started what they had called 'The Bubble War'. Last one standing wins. After an hour they were on the tiled floor. Both were covered in suds and bubbles were floating in the air. They were breathing hard. "I can't believe we just had a fight…using bubbles." Draco stared at her. "What?"

"Do you remember? In Potions, we were talking about the rules." He asked.

"Yes, what about them?" She remembered the conversation quite clearly.

"I just realized we have never followed them."

"True." She replied.

Draco came closer to Hermione. They were so close together...

---

Albus Dumbledore moved towards his desk. Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were present. "Never in my years as Headmaster have I seen a 'bubble war'." He said.

"Bubble War sir?" Snape asked. His pale face showed curiosity.

"What are we going to do Albus? If those two pursue a relationship, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy would be in danger." Minerva asked.

"She has a point sir." Snape said, agreeing with the other.

"I didn't choose them as Heads for nothing Severus, Minerva. We have the two brightest students at Hogwarts falling for each other. I'm sure they'll think of something. Oh and good job today Severus. You two are dismissed." Dumbledore explained.

"What did he mean by 'good job'?" McGonagall asked. They were outside the office.

"Oh nothing that concerns you. Don't worry your little head now." Snape replied. He headed toward the dungeons.

---

Blaise sat in the common room sulking. The day was not a very good day for him. He couldn't believe that Luna had seen him in a closet…with Potter of all people. Now she's never going to talk to him.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone was in the room until they sat next to him. "Is everything alright Blaise?" the voice asked. He turned his head to see Daphne Greengrass.

"Everything is fine Greengrass." He said.

"Your eyes aren't lying, but your voice is. Blaise we need to talk." Daphne said.

"What do we need to talk about? YOU broke up with ME." He replied.

"He cheated on me Blaise. Please take me back." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Daphne, but I can't. I just don't feel the same about you." Blaise explained.

"Please Blaise. Don't leave me alone with a baby." She once again pleaded.

Darn. She knew what to say. Blaise would never leave someone who was in need of help, even if the person is horrible. Why? It is because his mother had taught him right. "Fine, but we're not together. I'm just a friend helping a friend."

"You say that now Blaise." Daphne whispered. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and left.

"Why couldn't she ask someone else?" he asked himself.

"No one wants to help her, so she came to the one person who will." A voice said. It was Pansy. Ugh, this day was not going well for Blaise.

**I'm sad, I didn't get my five reviews...but if I get five more reviews for this chapter I will be happy. OH and I love my reviewers. Please review...**

**Think of this as my late Christmas present to everyone. If you want to give me a Christmas present, I think I want reviews this year hehe...ugh...**

**also...thank you for all those who reviewed...you people are so wonderful**


	10. Good morning sunshine

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**I want to thank everybody who reviewed...you guys always brighten my day**

**Good morning Sunshine**

_"Why couldn't she ask someone else?" Blaise asked himself._

_"No one wants to help her, so she came to the one person who will." A voice said. It was Pansy. Ugh, this day was not going well for Blaise._

"What is that supposed to mean Pansy?" he asked.

"What do you think it's supposed to mean?" she asked. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Don't play head games with me now Parkinson. You could have helped her. Goyle would have helped her. Why me?" he asked.

Pansy sat down next to him. "She didn't ask for my help. I found out she was pregnant when the whole school found out. She wouldn't tell me. Daphne doesn't trust me as she used to." Her eyes stared at the small fire. "She came to you because you wouldn't turn a person away if they needed your help."

"I would actually. It really depends on the situation." Blaise admitted.

"We're only talking about this situation right now." Pansy said.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaise stared uncomfortably at the flickering flame.

"What is it?" Pansy asked.

"Why did you rat Draco out? You know that he _used _to like her." Blaise asked. He didn't want to say anything yet.

"I did it because I was worried about him. I knew that he liked her, but you know she was his longest infatuation he's had. Then I looked into the possibilities of them having a relationship together. They wouldn't be happy. They would always have to hide. So, I thought that if Draco didn't see her anymore, he'll be safe." Pansy explained.

"He wasn't the only reason, was he?" Blaise asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Blaise." Pansy said. She got up.

He got up with her. "No, you know what I'm talking about. You actually approve of mudblood Granger." He accused.

"No I don't! Get it out of your head Zabini. I do not approve of that mudblood!" Pansy whispered fiercely.

"My dear Pansy, I do not believe you. You lost the malice when you said 'mudblood'." He asked. Blaise had on a devious smirk. Pansy couldn't catch it.

She was silent for about five seconds. "You caught me. I approve of Granger. Draco and I broke up because we weren't right for each other. The first person who came into my mind was Hermione Granger. I thought she would be good for him. I just didn't think of the consequences for the both of them. You're right. I didn't rat Draco out so that only he would be safe. I did it so that _she_ would also be safe." Pansy said.

"I didn't know you cared so much Pansy." Blaise teased.

"Yes well, this conversation is only between you and me. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Blaise said as he saluted to her. She rolled her eyes.

Before Pansy left for her room, she whispered, "It's too bad they're not together. They would have made a lovely couple." Then she was gone.

"You have no idea Pansy." Blaise answered her.

---

Hermione sat on her bed. She fiddled with the ring that Markus had given her. It glittered in the dim light. A frown settled on her lips. Something about Markus and his family was not right. There was something odd about them. The way they moved, talked, it all seemed familiar to her. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Hermione placed the ring back in its box. She remembered how heavy it felt when it was first placed on her finger. It didn't feel right. She didn't want this. Hermione could feel her heart starting to race. Her face started to heat up and tears could be felt. She wanted to be held right now. She wanted her brother to be there. To hold her like he did whenever she cried. She knew that her brother can't get to her. Hermione smiled. Draco was here for her.

---

Draco got up early in the morning. He had to do something. He walked towards the Dungeons. His footsteps echoed through the dark halls. The thought of Hermione waking up brought a smile to his face. He hoped that she wouldn't notice that he was gone. He reached his destination. Whispering the password, he slipped in. The person he wanted to see was already in the common room. Blaise was already up. His eyes were tired and weary. His hair was messy. He was paler than usual. "What happened to you mate?" Draco asked.

His tired friend turned toward him. A small smile came across his face. "It's nothing. I just couldn't sleep last night. I'm alright."

Draco seemed to buy it. "Okay, well I need your help." This seemed to catch Blaise's attention.

"Do tell." Blaise said.

---

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. She was seated next to Neville and Dean. Harry, Ginny and Ron were nowhere to be seen. After what had happened the day before, Hermione was worried that Harry might have gotten himself into trouble. She heard the doors open and saw Ron walking in. Hermione heard Lavender sigh a bit. She turned her head and as Ron walked past Lavender, the girl blushed a bit. Hermione rolled her eyes. The boy with red hair stopped in front of Hermione. "Hermione, I need to talk to you."

"What is it Ronald?" she asked. Ron had hurt her, but she still wanted him as her friend.

"Harry's in the Hospital Wing." Ron said. That got her attention.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. She was worried.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on." Hermione followed Ron. Almost everyone didn't notice that they were gone, except for a blonde boy.

They found Harry and Ginny at his side. He was in a bed with a bandage on his head. "What happened Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I woke up here." Harry said. Ginny shook her head.

"He fell down the stairs in our dormitories. He can't remember anything from this week!" She explained.

"Well that's odd." Hermione said. Then it hit her. Blaise Zabini was behind this.

On their way out, Ron stopped Hermione. "Hermione, I have to apologize to you. I was being a complete jerk last month. I'm sorry. I was just upset that Lavender dumped me and I thought you were kind of into me and well, you know my temper."

"I forgive you Ron. I do love you, but you're more of a brother to me." Hermione told him.

"I know that now. So, friends?" he asked. His arms were open waiting for a hug.

"Friends." She said as she hugged him. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"So, are you going out with Zabini?" he asked. Hermione hit him in the arm. "Ouch, that hurt Hermione. Now I know how the Ferret felt." Ron remembered third year.

"No, he just asked me to the dance Ronald. Don't associate Malfoy with Ferret anymore. It's getting old." Hermione said. She walked away.

Ron stared until she was completely out of sight. "Old, huh?" Ronald Weasley may be thick, but Hermione's words sank in easily. "Interesting."

---

Draco sat with Blaise. He had watched Hermione leave the room with Weasley. He felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. He did not like it at all. "Great, that's just great. The only time we had to pull it off, she decides to leave. I bet you she went to go and see Potter." Blaise muttered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Oh you see; I didn't want anyone knowing that I was in a closet with Potter, so I erased the she-weasel's memory. I however couldn't find Luna, so I left her memory be." Blaise explained. "I erased Potter's memories of the past week so he wouldn't suspect anything going on between you and Hermione."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Where did you learn how to erase minds?" he asked.

"Uh, hello? I am Blaise Donatello Zabini, the son of Antonella Marie Zabini, Mistress of Memory Charms." Blaise exclaimed.

Draco sighed. "Wait, your middle name is Donatello?" he asked.

---

That night, Hermione arrived at the Head's common room. She had no chance to talk to Draco the entire day. She hoped that she still had a chance. Thankfully, she did. There he was sitting in front of the fireplace. He was staring blankly into the flames. It wasn't until the portrait slammed shut did he notice her there. "Hey Hermione." He said. A smile was dancing on his lips.

"Hi, how was your day today?" she asked. _My goodness that was a lame way how to start a conversation._

"It was fine." He replied. "I saw you walk out this morning. What happened?" he asked.

"Harry was in the hospital wing. He can't remember anything. I suspect that it was Zabini." She said. Draco started laughing. "What?"

"It's nothing, but you're right. It was Blaise. Did you know that his middle name is Donatello?" he asked. Hermione froze. Draco immediately went to her side. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that my mother's name was Donatella." Hermione explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I brought it up."

"Don't be." She said. They were looking into each other's eyes. They were so close together. "I have to go to sleep. We have a test in Potions tomorrow morning and I want to be prepared."

"Good night then." Draco told her. He went back to his spot in front of the fireplace. An idea popped into his head. "I got it."

The next morning Hermione smelled something, unfamiliar. Her eyes popped open and she sat up in bed. Her entire room was filled with red and yellow rose petals. To make it more interesting the petals were falling from the ceiling. Looking up, she saw a note float down as well. Reading it, she couldn't help but smile.

_Good morning sunshine,_

_I hoped you liked your little surprise. When you combine red and yellow roses it means joy, happiness and excitement. You bring me joy when I see your lovely face in the morning. I am filled with happiness when you are happy. I am excited because our date is tomorrow night. Oh, if you stay in your room too long, you're going to start smelling like roses, not that I don't mind. You always have a lovely scent. I'm waiting in the common room._

_- The guy waiting with another surprise_

Hermione walked out of her room, after making her bed. She walked down the stairs to find Draco Malfoy waiting for her. He was already in his school uniform. "Good morning sunshine." He greeted. Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "I have another surprise for you."

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked.

"You'll just have to wait until our date." Draco answered. Hermione shook her head.

"You know I don't like surprises." Hermione said.

"Oh, but I love them." Draco replied.

---

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were eating their breakfast when an elf came in and handed them an invitation. Lucius opened the envelope carefully and read the contents. "I think you should read this Narcissa." He said as he handed over the parchment. Narcissa gasped. She didn't even read the rest. The first two lines caught her attention.

_You are hereby invited to the wedding of_

_Markus Richards & Hermione Jean Granger _

"How could this happen?" she asked. Lucius shook his head. They suddenly heard a crack. The two ran towards the sitting room. There looking distressed was Antonella Zabini.

"DID YOU READ THIS?!" she screeched.

**Hello, I am so sorry that I have not updated as I said I would, but I still have finals and they are nerve racking. I hope that you liked this one and please review. I am happy that everyone liked the last chapter, please review. Please? If you do, I'll update faster**


	11. Brilliant Blaise meet Wonder Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Brilliant Blaise meet your match: Wonder Weasley**

Antonella Zabini was a beautiful woman. Her long brown hair was down and one could see the slight curl. She had golden brown eyes which seemed to glow every time light were to hit her. Her pale skin had a winter touch to it. Overall, Antonella was a beautiful person. Everyone could see that Blaise looked like his mother, but they have been told that he had his father's eyes.

Mrs. Zabini was hyperventilating. It took both Narcissa and Lucius to calm her down. "Antonella, tell us, what happened?"

The woman with golden eyes looked at her two companions. "It is a letter from Voldemort." Lucius and Narcissa stared at her. With shaking hands, she handed them the letter.

Lucius read it. He dropped the letter. "What does it say Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"It says that Antonella has failed orders and is going to be punished; severely." Lucius said. Narcissa gasped and hugged Antonella as she bursts into tears.

"I'm so scared. I should have listened to my sister. She warned me about getting myself involved with the dark arts. I should have listened to her." Antonella sobbed. "What if he goes after Blaise? I can't bear to lose him. I'LL DIE!" Her tears flowed faster. Narcissa said comforting words, only a few which seemed to be absorbed.

"Excuse me; I have to send an owl." Lucius interrupted. Both women nodded and he left the room.

----

Draco was picking at his food during lunch when his father's owl flew in. Everyone stopped eating and talking. It was dead silence and only the sound of wings moving could be heard. Everyone was looking at him. A letter was dropped and the owl was gone. Draco caught the eyes of Hermione. She looked concerned, but he gave her a look that was comforting. Everyone went back to their meal. Blaise nudged him. Draco opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_You are to make sure that you distract Blaise from going to the meetings. I will make up excuses for you. I want you to concentrate on your school work. This is an order and you are to follow it._

_-Your father, Lucius (who knows)_

Draco stared at the letter. His father knew? He knew about him liking Hermione? Then he started to think back. He remembered that Blaise had got his letter back. The love letter that was supposed to be sent to Hermione. Instead it was sent to his parents.

"Draco, mate, are you alright?" Blaise asked.

"I'm fine." Draco said. There was an edge to his voice.

"No you're not. Do you want me to get Hermione? She could kiss all your sorrows away." Blaise whispered. That got him a punch in the arm. "Ouch! You know, I was only joking."

Soon it was time for afternoon classes. Draco made his way to Potions. He saw Hermione walking with two red heads. Her hair seemed lighter that day; it must have been the sun. Draco could still smell the roses coming off of her. He wouldn't be surprised if a rose petal was still caught in her hair.

---

Snape watched as the students filed in. He noticed that Hermione Granger had red petals in her hair. They were buried, but he was able to catch it. He watched as they all took their seats. He stood up and cleared his throat. All eyes were on him. He could see Neville Longbottom cowering. He smiled at the Head Boy and Girl. To others it looked like a nightmare and everybody turned away. To the Head Boy, it was a knowing smile. "You will make Amortentia. You have the entire class period. I suggest you don't waste any time." He said.

Just like that everybody started working. It confused the viewing world so. Maybe they were tired of his rude comments, or maybe they were just tired of him. No matter, where were we?

In the middle of the working period, Draco stood a little closer to Hermione. No really did notice, they all assumed that Draco and Hermione were just talking about the potion, some would even say that they were quietly arguing. But between the two of them it was mindless flirting. "You still have rose petals in your hair." Draco said. Hermione's eyes widened.

Her hand immediately went to her hair. "I do? I thought I got the last one this morning."

"I guess you missed one." Draco replied. He made sure no one was looking. Then he reached over and took the red petal out of her hair. "See?"

Hermione blushed. "Thank you." Draco just smiled.

----

Ron looked over at Hermione and saw Malfoy reached for her hair. Then Ron saw something red. It was a red petal! How did a petal get in her hair in the first place? Ron saw Hermione blush and mumble something. Then he saw something he never thought he would ever see. He saw Draco Malfoy smile a genuine smile…and it was directed at Hermione Granger! Oh, this was getting interesting.

Night soon fell and it was time for dinner. Harry was still at the hospital wing; his friends have been told that he would be back the next day. Hermione sat with Ron. Ginny was chatting to Lavender about some new dress that just came out. "So, Mione how was your day today?" he asked. He made sure that no food was in his mouth when he was talking to her. He wanted her to listen to him clearly.

Hermione, noticing his actions said, "I'm fine Ron. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He replied. He ate a little bit of his meal. This was starting to freak Hermione out. "Did you get the homework from Transfigurations?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just asking. I need it." Ron said. "What do you think of me getting my ears pierced?" he asked.

"Again, what?" she asked again. She was starting to worry.

"Hey, I think it could get me Lavender back. You never know." Ron explained. "Do you like strawberries?" he asked picking up a strawberry.

"Yes Ronald. You know they're my favorite." Hermione answered.

"Do you like chocolate?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Transfigurations?"

"Yes."

"Do you like roses?"

"Yes."

"Do you like otters?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Malfoy?"

"Yes…wait…I… let me explain"

"Ha! I caught you!" Ron exclaimed. "Remember when you told me insulting Malfoy was getting old? Well, I looked into it and I saw him pull out a rose petal from your hair!" He said in a quiet tone. "Don't worry; I'll keep it safe that you like him. He seems into you…I think, but if he hurts you…let's just say he has to answer to me, Fred, George, and Percy."

"Percy?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, if you get him angry enough, he'll really destroy something." Ron explained.

"Why? Before you were mad that I was hanging out with Malfoy and now you're supporting my liking to him. Why?" Hermione asked.

"I realized that I lost you as a friend because I said some stuff about Malfoy and that got you upset. So I figured that if I tried to get you together with Malfoy, then you would be my friend again." Ron tried to explain.

"I get it." Hermione said. Ron just smiled. "Gorge yourself before I send you to the mental ward in St. Mungo's." His smile got bigger as he dove into his beloved food.

----

That night, Hermione and Draco sat on the couch. The fire was going, as usual. A smile was still on Hermione's face. Curious, Draco asked, "What's on your mind?"

Hermione turned her head. "Ron found out." Draco's eyes were in shock.

"And…" Draco pleaded for her to continue.

"He was okay with it. I think I'm slipping, he managed to outsmart me." Hermione sighed. Draco started to panic. He was jumpy. "Are you alright?"

"No, it's the apocalypse. Weasley has managed to outsmart Granger. I think everyone should start running." Though he sounded serious, a playful smile was on his face.

----

Blaise wondered around the hallways. He was doing last minute patrols. He was bored out of his mind. He had thought about visiting the Ravenclaws to see a certain blonde, but he was still embarrassed. As he walked through the halls he saw a flash of red. Blaise followed it and cornered a red head.

**Hey. So I don't think this is my best, but tell me what you think**

**Oh and the whole Antonella Zabini thing...I'm sure you'll understand it...i hope**

**Well please leave a review...they make me happy**

**Happy author equals faster updates**


	12. You know your date is awkward when

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**You know your first date is awkward when...**

Blaise stared at the red head. His curious look turned into a glare. "Out late Weasel?" he asked. Venom was clear in his voice.

"What about you Zabini? Rounds are long over, there are no prefects out." Ron asked. They had a glaring contest until Blaise started to shake. His face held anguish and he gripped his arm. Ron looked concerned. "Hey man, are you alright?" But it was too late. Blaise had already fallen unconscious. Ron looked around. He picked up Blaise and took him to the only place he could think of.

---

Draco and Hermione were woken by a loud pounding on the portrait. They could hear the portrait scold the guilty. Draco went to see who it was and Hermione waited in the common room. "WHAT THE …" Draco shouted.

Hermione quickly went to him. The sight startled her. "Ron? What are you…" she saw why he was there in the first place. "Get him to the couch quickly." Blaise was levitated to the common room and was placed on the couch. Hermione covered him with a blanket. Draco sat on the opposite couch and Ron just stood there. They watched as Hermione checked Blaise. "He just passed out. He should be fine in the morning." She yawned.

Draco stood up. "You should go to bed Hermione. I'll take care of Blaise." Hermione smiled. Draco gave her a hug and soon she was gone. Draco turned around and found himself face to face with Ronald Weasley. He was looking at him funny. "What?"

Ron sighed. "I guess I should get this over with. When's your date with Hermione?"

"Why should I tell you?" Draco asked.

"Alright then, if you hurt her, I will kill you. I think that's completely understandable for a ferret like you." Ron said. He walked over to the fireplace. "You make her happy and I've seen the difference. So…I approve." He walked back to Draco. "So what do you say, truce?" He stuck out his hand.

Draco looked down at the outstretched hand. He took it and said, "I have to say, that's very mature for a weasel." Draco shook his hand. "Truce."

---

Blaise woke up in a strange room. His head hurt and his eyesight was blurry. He couldn't feel anything. He managed to turn his head and saw Draco sleeping on a couch.

Draco heard a groan and woke up. He turned to his best friend. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Like I have been hit by every player on every Quidditch team out there. What happened?" Blaise asked.

"Well Weasley came by with you. Hermione checked you and there's nothing wrong that she could find. Maybe you should go to Madame Promfrey." Draco suggested. Blaise shook his head.

Hermione walked into the common room. Blaise could see Draco's face light up. He saw her sit by Draco. He could see Draco's eyes, though they were looking at him now, his focus was the on the girl next to him. "Hey, how are you?" he heard her ask.

Blaise blinked. "The pain is going away, but I feel a bit stiff." Hermione smiled.

"That's good. You were unconscious last night and I was worried." She said.

The next thing they all heard was Blaise's stomach. "Oh, umm…"

"Hermione, why don't you go to breakfast? I have to get Blaise a change of clothes." Draco said.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later." She briefly put her hand on Draco's shoulder before leaving.

"I thought you liked her." Blaise asked. He put a hand on his head. Draco looked back at him confused.

"I do. Why would you ask that?"

"You keep sending her somewhere. I was awake for about five seconds and I heard you saying that she should go to sleep." Blaise explained.

Draco shook his head. "I need to ask you something. I couldn't before because Weasley was there too. Now, what happened last night?"

---

The day had passed rather quickly. Night had soon fallen and Hermione was in her room staring at her closet. She couldn't decide what to wear. Draco said to wear something nice, so she pulled out a sweater dress. It had a black color-blocked collar, cuffs, and hem. The fabric was soft merino wool with a dark grey color and the dress had a slight A-line shape to it. The elbow length sleeves flared out softly. She put it on and tried to tame her hair. Her hair ended up in a low ponytail. Hermione applied little make up to her face and slipped on black ballet flats. With one last look in the mirror, she decided she looked decent.

Draco waited outside. He wore a dark grey turtleneck and black pants. His blonde hair stood out. He heard the door open and turned around. A smile found its way on his face. Hermione looked wonderful. Apparently they were matching and that resulted in a few laughs. "You look lovely Hermione." Draco commented as they were on their way out.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." Hermione replied. She noticed that they were headed towards Dumbledore's office. "Where are we going?"

"I can't really tell you just yet." Draco muttered the password and the stairs appeared. "Ladies first."

Dumbledore smiled at the couple that had entered. "Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. So, shall we?" he asked. Draco nodded and Hermione looked confused. "Just step here and I will do the rest." He ordered. They did as they were told. "Close your eyes."

When Draco and Hermione opened their eyes they found themselves in a small clearing. Trees surrounded the area. Lights were in the trees and they glittered all around. Hermione gazed at the sight and Draco gazed at her. In the middle was a picnic waiting. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"It looks wonderful." She answered. Hermione smiled at him. Draco took her hand and guided her toward the picnic.

In the middle of the date, Draco led her to a tree. The tree had the most lights on it. Hermione questioned him. "Take a look." He told her. She looked and she gasped.

Engraved into the tree were the names, _James Potter & Lily Evans. _"Harry's parents, they were here." She turned to him.

"This place is exclusively for Heads only. Dumbledore suggested it." Draco explained.

"Dumbledore suggested it? That's…nice... I suppose." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, it was mostly…awkward." Draco replied.

"Really, please proceed with your story Mr. Malfoy." Hermione ordered.

"No." Draco answered.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"What is this? This is my time to woo you, not to embarrass myself." Draco said.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. I completely understand." Hermione told him.

Draco sighed. She deserved to know, even if it was embarrassing. "I'll tell you."

_After Draco had asked Hermione to go on a date with him, he couldn't think of where to take her to. He could take her to the Room of Requirements, but it was too…cliché. He thought of taking her for a broom ride, but she was afraid of heights. As he was walking he ran into something…or someone. Looking up he saw the Headmaster. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Is there something that you need?" _

_"No sir." Draco said. Dumbledore had that familiar twinkle in his eye. _

_"Are you sure?" he asked again._

_Draco swallowed. Could he ask a man, who is older than his great grandfather where to take a girl on a first date? "Well, there is one thing I suppose."_

_"And what would that be Mr. Malfoy?"_

_"Where can I take a girl on a first date?" Draco asked._

_Dumbledore looked at the boy. "I thought you would already be experienced with this already. I heard about all of the dates you had in the past."_

_"Uh, well you see sir, it's not…like those other dates. You see sir, she's special." Draco managed to say._

_"Yes, Miss Granger is special that I know. I have just the place for the two of you." Dumbledore said. He explained how to get to the place to Draco._

_"I didn't say it was Granger." Draco said._

_"You didn't have to Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore replied. Draco started to walk away when he heard, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

_When he was near the common room, Draco looked around. "That was awkward."_

**_Again, I don't think that this is my best. Please review. Please...all you kind people out there_**

**_so what do you want to happen next?_**


	13. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Last time: Draco and Hermione were on their date and Draco told a somewhat awkward story. So here's what happens next:

**Chapter Thirteen: The Aftermath**

It was the start of the new week, which meant that it was another week of more schoolwork. Everyone was groggy, grumpy, aggravated, annoyed; some were even ready to kill anyone who dared to make a sound. Those people included Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini and of course Severus Snape. The Head Boy and Girl had not entered the Great Hall, but no one noticed.

---

Severus Snape as said before was tired. It was a long weekend and the previous week before he had assigned the usual homework and he thought that it was going to be quick, but what he hadn't expected was that ALL of his students decided to do the extra assignments. Overall, it was a long, long, terribly long weekend. He sighed. He couldn't even eat breakfast. As Snape nibbled on toast, the doors opened with a bang. The entire hall looked to see a happy person…on this not so happy morning.

---

Draco felt that he was on top of the world. The date with Hermione had been successful and there will be a second date. He felt powerful, confident, bright and bouncy. Let the name, "ALL HAIL THE BOUNCING FERRET!!" ring across the entire world. Draco couldn't care less. He didn't notice how everyone was staring at him. If looks can kill, Draco Malfoy would have been killed a thousand times…twice. As he sat down Blaise leaned over. "Well if it isn't Mr. Sunshine."

"Good morning Blaise." Draco replied. He began to pile some eggs onto his plate. Before he took a bite, he noticed that everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"Can't you tell that everyone is not in the mood for cheeriness?" Pansy said. There was nothing on her plate and she was sipping some pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, Snape looks like he's going to hex you to the future…if you have a future." Goyle added. Draco scowled at him, but nonetheless, he turned to see his godfather glaring daggers at him.

"Great, now you ruined my perfect morning." He said. Draco got up and headed for the doors. He didn't have to look back to see that Blaise was following him.

As they neared the dungeons, Blaise asked, "So how did it go with the ha…Hermione?"

"If you must know, it went well. We're going on a second date." Draco said. He sat down on the floor. "Are you and Luna going to get back together?"

"Why would I do that?" Blaise asked. "I've got the most perfect girlfriend anyone can ask for. Why do I need that loon?" Draco's eyes stared in disbelief.

"Well, you did tell me that _that loon_ made you the happiest man in the world, even if it was for a few weeks." Draco said. Never in his life had he expected to defend anyone like Luna, but she was Hermione's friend. She was his friend or acquaintance too.

"I'm dating Daphne again. I've already taken her back and I'm going to be the father of her child. Luna Lovegood doesn't deserve me." Blaise retorted.

"You're right. She deserves someone better." Draco spat out. He walked quickly pass his friend. A guilty feeling took hold of him. He didn't look back.

---

During Potions, Draco sat next to Hermione as usual. Blaise was behind him and he can feel his eyes on his back. Hermione noticed that Draco was acting unusual. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. She sprinkled a pinch of black powder into the potion.

Draco looked at her. "I'll tell you later." Hermione didn't press further. That was one of the qualities of her that he loved. He liked the fact that if she knows that he didn't want to talk about, she'll leave him be. Later though, she will ask again when the timing was better. "Can you pass me the root?"

---

Hermione was walking to her next class. Her thoughts involved Draco. She just didn't like the way he was acting, even if they were to hide their relationship, he was still acting weird. She was so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't see Ron come up behind her. All she felt was her sides being pressed on and she jumped up and squeaked. "I didn't know that you still squeak Mione." He said. A rather large smile was plastered on his face.

"I didn't know that myself. So was there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked. Ron's face turned red.

"Yeah, there was. I talked to Harry about Lavender and he said forget about her. So I did, but while I was forgetting about her I kind of ran into somebody." Ron started. His blue eyes darted to her brown ones.

"And this someone is someone I know." Hermione said.

"Yes, you know her quite well." Ron explained. Hermione smiled. "I like her a lot."

"You're not exactly helping me guess." Hermione replied. She was curious.

"She's blonde." Ron offered.

"Yes, now I can eliminate the girls with black, red, and brown hair and all of the guys so that leaves about oh I don't know a third of the class?" Hermione said.

"She's not in our year; she's in Ginny's year."

"That's still half of her class."

"It's Luna!" Ron exclaimed. "I know she dated Zabini, but they're not together anymore. So, what do you think?"

Hermione's mouth was propped opened like an "O". Oh boy, things have certainly taken a turn, but for better? Or for worse?

---

In the darkest depths of a forest Voldemort breathed in. As he exhaled, his breath can be seen. Bellatrix came forward. "Your brilliant plan is on its way. There is now a wall between friends. The mudblood is engaged and all of your loyal followers have received invitations. Shall we precede further my lord?"

"Not yet. Watch and wait. We must be patient for the right time. I can see it coming quickly. Soon the Golden Trio shall be no more." Voldemort rasped. He then turned to his thoughts. "Get me the prisoners."

Two muggles were pushed forward. They cowered in the sight of their captor. One of the muggles was a man in his forties the other was a small boy. A hooded figure spoke up. "Who are they?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

**Hello! I know it's been months since I updated but some events happened and I couldn't bring myself to write anymore. Please I hope you like this one please review. Please. **

**I, blackXroseXpiano93 promise to update if you, the reader promise to review**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed. **

_"If there is no change, there is no prgress." - Frederick Douglas_


	14. Aurora Borealis

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter Fourteen: Aurora Borealis**

The man cowered and put his arms around the boy. "P-please, don't h-harm my son." He begged.

Voldemort moved forward but did not touch the man. "Don't worry. I won't harm your son. It's such a shame that you don't recognize me."

"What are you talking about?" the man said. A few death eaters gasped as they watched a muggle stand up to Voldemort.

"You don't remember? Dear, dear Avis." The man's eyes widened as he heard Voldemort's voice change.

"It's you."

---

Blaise walked down the corridor near the dungeons. His head started to hurt. He thought he saw a wisp of bright red. "Who's there?" No one answered. He continued walking. Suddenly a figure stepped out. "What do you want Weasley?" Blaise noticed that Ron was off a bit as he walked toward him.

"Do you still care about Luna?" Ron asked in a shaky voice. The name seemed to cause Blaise more pain, but he forced himself to keep a calm face.

"Why would I care for a _freak_?" Blaise asked. Ron looked like he was about to cry. "Are you going to cry Weasel?" Ron shook his head. "Make sure you watch out for spiders. This is their favorite part of the castle." He expected the red head to be spooked, but there was no sign. Instead, Blaise watched as Ron ran away and to his bewilderment, he saw small tears escaping.

---

Ron was walking down the hallway near the Gryffindor common room. He was thinking about Luna, she seemed strange when he tried to ask her out. Then he thought about Hermione, who was actually shocked. He could still remember their conversation.

_"I really like Luna. Do you think I should ask her out?" Ron asked._

_"Well, if you really do." Hermione said. He could tell she was hesitating on something. _

_"Let me guess, you think that she might still like Zabini." _

_"Ron, it's just well, she was a bit heart broken. Just talk to her, you never know with Luna." Hermione advised. _

_"You never know what with Luna?" a new voice asked. Ron and Hermione turned to see Draco walking toward them. No one else was in the halls. Draco stood next to Hermione. _

_"That would be none of your business Malfoy." Ron replied. He turned his slightly to the left._

_"Well if you want to ask her out, go right ahead. Apparently Blaise doesn't care for her anymore. He called her a loon." Draco explained. "Oh and Weasley, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to have to take your lovely friend away from you now."_

Ron stopped. _He called her a loon?_ He put a hand in his hair. As he turned around to go towards the common room he heard someone running towards him. When Ron turned to face the person he froze. There, crying and panting was…him.

---

Hermione and Draco were seated across from each other. They were in the astronomy tower not talking. "So what is this?" Hermione asked.

"This," Draco said as he gestured to the tower, "is our second date."

"So what are we going to do on our date?" Hermione asked.

Draco conjured a blanket and placed it down. "Here, lay down on this." Hermione did as she was told. "Okay, close your eyes."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked. She got up from the blanket and walked towards him.

"I'm not going to do anything if you don't close your eyes." Draco said.

"Alright, alright, see? I'm closing my eyes now." Hermione replied. Her eyes were indeed closed. Draco smiled. He took a deep breath and cast the special charm that he had found. He looked up to see the results and it drew him breathless. "Draco? Are you still there?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here. You can open your eyes now." Draco said. Hermione opened her eyes and she was speechless.

"Did you do this?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did." He answered.

"It's almost like the real thing." Hermione told him. Across the top of the tower was a replica of the aurora borealis. Hermione watched as the colors flowed into the next. She turned to see Draco already on the blanket lying down.

"Care to join me?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and Draco feigned sadness. He smiled when she sat next to him. "What do you think?"

"I think I-"Hermione started. She was however rudely interrupted.

"What are you two doing here? It's past curfew…" the angry voice started ranting off. Draco and Hermione, being the quick thinkers they are, ran and fortunately, were not seen by the person.

When they got to their dorm the two were laughing. Hermione's face was flushed and Draco's breathing became uneven. "That was fun." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Draco agreed. He saw that Hermione was heading toward her room. He stopped her. "You wanted to say something before. What was it?" He asked.

"Let me choose where our next date will be." Hermione demanded lightly.

"Why? You might choose the library." Draco whined a bit.

"Are you whining? Besides, you might like the library." Hermione said with a smirk.

"I did not whine. And you're right. I _might_ like it." It was silent for a moment and Draco leaned in to kiss Hermione when she turned her head and he kissed her cheek. "Just like the bathroom." Draco murmured.

"Sorry, not now." Hermione replied before going to her bedroom. Draco smiled before turning to his own room. He waved his wand toward her room. She was in for a surprise in the morning.

---

Lucius sat in his office while his wife was talking with her friend, Antonella Zabini in the sitting room. He pulled out a file and found the name that he was looking for. He couldn't help but sigh, he had been looking for this particular file since the morning and now he was relieved to have it in his hands. Lucius was about to open the folder, but he quickly hid it in his bottom drawer. He turned his head to the fireplace and a few seconds later, Bellatrix Lestrange came waltzing in. "Lucius, my dear brother-in-law, how are you?" she said a little too sweetly.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Lucius asked suspiciously. He watched as Bellatrix lightly touched the books aligned against the wall.

"I just wanted to give the good news." She looked at his eyes. "Dumbledore is going to die."

"What are you going to do, call on my son again?" Lucius asked.

"No, though I'm still deeply disappointed that he did not do it the first time. Draco was not fit to do it that time, but this time, _he _is." Bellatrix explained. A creepy and sinister smile happily placed itself on her lips. Suddenly the attention was brought to the fireplace where after the flames died away, a man stood. Immediately, Lucius understood. In a game of chess, there is the king, the queen, the bishops, the knights, the rooks and the pawns. In this game, he was ranked higher than a pawn. The death eaters were just pawns. However, those like his sister-in-law are ranked and her position is similar to that of the queen. Voldemort easily placed himself as the king and now, he was staring at the next strongest piece. "Lucius, meet the man who is going to kill Dumbledore."

**Hi! So I'm going to apologize to those who I told them that I was going to update sooner. So to make it up I give you this chapter. Just to let everyone know, I love you all! **

**So my plans for the next chapter:**

**Blaise and Draco argue again and a couple of things break (bones, trusts, curses, promises, glass)**

**Please review!**


End file.
